Meaningless Torture
by midnight13731
Summary: When orders aren't given, Train will not obey, but if the orders are to kill women or children-he won't anyway. Train is punished for not obeying ungiven orders, what will happen to him during 3 nights in room 001? m-rated for blood desciptions, torture.
1. Prologue

Midnight-chan: Ahhh, finally...

Train: Where the fuck have you been!

Midnight-chan: Don't take it out on me! I've had exams!

Train: This story has been _finished _on your laptop since like April 14th!

Midnight-chan: Yes, BUT! I still hadn't spell checked it

Train: GRRRR!

Midnight-chan: Anywayyyyy.....I do not own anything used in this story that belongs to the anime black cat.

Train: Damn right, you don't.

information: Takes place before 'Black cat' the anime, Train is about 18, Creed and Sephiria are a couple of years older. M-rated for blood descriptions.

Midnight-chan: OH! Special mention to my friend Hannah, who spell checked and proof read my fic on Tuesday during IT, THANKS HUNNI! xx

Train: On with the fic!

* * *

Prologue: The Sentence

"Number 13, Black cat, you are hereby to be punished for 3 days, for letting someone escape on your last mission. Do you object?"

Train Heartnet stood in front of Willzark- The superior leader of Chronos, the wind blew through the room and his black jacket flowed with it as his brown hair ruffled. Gold eyes blinked. 'Is he mad?' Train felt anger rising but pushed it back down.

"You wanted me to murder some little girl who was just passing by?" He shouted at all three leaders, "She wasn't even supposed to be there!"

"Number 13! Do you dare to defy us?" Willzark shouted back, "You know your place! Take him to room 001!"

Room 001 as so nicely put, is the punishment room. But it's not so nice, 3 days in there and your lucky to come out alive. Of course the one thinking the most about this was the only other person that attended the meeting: Creed.

Three men in black suits came, one holding a gun. Two of them got on either side of Train and directed him away; the third one pointed the gun to his back and told him to walk. Train didn't even struggle, Creed knew he couldn't take the three days, no-one could and the aftermath? He'd need help. A LOT of help. Creed started to struggle against the men holding him, to stop him doing something stupid and called Train's name-

"TRAIN! TRAIN!"

The murderous Black cat stopped and looked over at him, Golden eyes filled with such fear and helplessness and mouthed the words that no-one ever expected him to ever say:

'Help me. Please, Help me.'

Creed continued to thrash against his guards as he watched his black clad partner and friend be led away. This wasn't going to be punishment. This was going to be senseless, Meaningless torture.

* * *

Midnight-chan: Ahh torture....^_^

Train: Why....?

Midnight-chan: *smiles* 'Cuz!

love ya!

Midnight-chan! :D


	2. Don't scream

Midnight-chan: OHHHHHHHH!

Train: ? ? ?

Midnight-chan: *shrugs*

* * *

Chapter 1: Don't scream

The corridors outside the meeting room...

"Creed? What happened?" At the voice of Chronos number 1, Sephiria Arks, Creed looked up from where he was seated.

"Three days..."

"Three days of what?" She asked, fearing the answer.

"Room 001."

"No..." She whispered, "They can't do that! They weren't his orders!"

"What are we going to do? He CANNOT survive that! No-one can!" Creed yelled.

"Be there for him when he comes out, it's all we can do."

Sephiria went and sat down next to Creed and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. She understood, really she did. Train was like a little brother to her, he was only 18, new into Chronos, very capable but also very young. He was Creed's partner and they were going to help him when he was released. No-one was going to stop them.

* * *

Room 001...

A metal box.

They are the only words anyone could use to describe what Room 001 looks like before their 'punishment'. No windows, no fresh air, one way out, one light. Train really did NOT want to be here. He was suspended from the ceiling in the middle of a metal box, coat lay in a corner and there were guys in black suits, obviously the 'punishment' workers in Chronos, coming towards him with a leather whip and a dagger. 'Oh joy.'

"Train Heartnet, Chronos number 13, Black cat. You're punishment is three days in here. Enjoy"

'Sadistic bastard.'

There was the sound of a whip but no scream. Train didn't give up that easily. But then the lashings got harder and harder and Train had to bit back a scream before in could pass his lips. The dagger was brought forward, drove into his left thigh and dragged down.

'Don't scream. Don't scream.'

One of the suited guys went to the back of the room and flung a dart at him; it missed but cut his cheek. While he was focusing on that, they changed the whip - A little spiky number. It was cracked against his shoulder blades, he saw white. The pain was too intense.

'Don't scream. Don't scream.'

"You will obey EVERY order." They punctuated that command with a hail of forceful blows of spikes in his back.

Train's vision started to swirl but before darkness took him, he whispered:

"...Never..."

* * *

The stairs to the dorms...

"He didn't scream once, Creed, not once." Sephiria told him as they walked back to their rooms that night. She had been outside Willzark's office today and had overheard this impossible news.

"My brave little cat." Said Creed with a sort of sad but proud smile

"He'd shoot you if he heard that."

"I only hope he still can." Creed dreaded the third night that Train came back for the state they would find him. But counting the hours made time go slower now.

One day down, two hell filled nightmares to go.

* * *

Midnight-chan: So everyone's a bit out of character, sue me.

Train: No don't.

Midnight-chan: BTW! I DISLIKE FLAMERS, 'cuz hate is such a strong word

love ya!

Midnight-chan! :D xx


	3. Trapped

Midnight-chan: NO FLAMES ALLOWED

Train: *pulls out hades* Seriously.

* * *

Chapter 2: Trapped

Room 001...

You know the saying 'The first day is always the worst' Train is about to discover that it's a complete lie. One of the suits walked towards a slowly wakening Train and punched him in the ribs...Repeatedly.

_Snap..._

'Don't scream. Creed wouldn't. Sephiria wouldn't.'

This night found Train down from the shackles but instead, lying on a metal table, tied in place. Now Train took in his surroundings again, the suits were closing in and surrounding him and starting to look like shadows, the light above was swinging and blinking on and off and he was being tortured in a metal box with no windows. Now combined all of these and for Train, claustrophobia starts to set in. Golden, cat-like eyed shift back and forth around the room looking for escape. No prevail.

'Trapped, no way out, No way out.'

Consciousness was slowly fading from our Black cat and it was starting to look hopeless.

'Trapped.'

Dizziness has set in, his vision is swirling.

'Trapped.'

Breath short, Black flashes in his eyes.

'...No way out...'

* * *

With Sephiria and Creed...

"He fainted."

"Come again?" Came Creed's shocked voice.

"My guess is it was claustrophobia, it was new, his body didn't know how to handle it AND add in the trauma of torture and blood-loss, he's bound to black-out." Explained Sephiria.

"Did you get the feeling he was thinking about us?"

"Yeah, Yeah I did." Said Sephiria with a small, sad smile.

* * *

"He is to be released tomorrow night, yes?" said Willzark to a suit of room 001

"Yes, sir."

"When the time comes, just get him out the room and leave him in the corridor, he's learnt his lesson now."

"Of course, sir. Goodnight, sir." The suit headed back to room 001 to resume Train's 'punishment'.

* * *

Midnight-chan: ^_^

Train: *shoots a flamer*

Midnight-chan: ^_^

love ya!

Midnight-chan! :D xx


	4. No screams

Midnight-chan: I'm running out of things to say

Trains: Next time don't upload all at once.

Midnight-chan: Tough.

* * *

Chapter 3: No scream

Room 001...

"Rise and shine, number 13."

Train woke with a sick feeling, hunger he could deal with, easy. But no water for over three days, since before his mission, he had a hard time handling. It was the third day, for that he WAS grateful, but blood glittered on his skin everywhere.

_Whip..._

'They're at it again...'

Now he just took the pain, he wouldn't scream, not for them. Not for anyone. Not now. He was chained up...again...Body limp, he just took whatever they gave him.

_Slice..._

More skin torn in two and more crimson blood spurted and gushed out of the wound, dripping from the cold, hard table to the metallic floor.

_Thud..._

Another fist against an already broken rib. White pain. Dimmed vision. No scream.

"Don't you want to scream, Black cat?"

Their taunting voices, he wanted them to be gone.

"...Never..." Came his own hoarse voice, raspy from lack of water.

'Never' The only word he'd said during his time in this room. He didn't want to know what he looked like at the moment, he could guess. Train just wanted Creed and Sephiria to be nearby when he got out of this nightmare. Although he'd never admit it here, he would need help. Darkness took him again as the suits gave their last bits of 'punishment' he'd be out of here when next woke up. He smiled.

* * *

Willzark's office...

"Wake him in one hour, then his time is up."

"Yes Mr. Willzark, sir." Came the voice of the suit.

"Sephiria, enter!" Willzark shouted said person.

"Sir." Came her reply.

"You and Creed are to help Black cat recover, no missions, you can see him in his quarters in about one hour and a half."

"Yes, sir!" And she left to tell Creed.

* * *

With Creed...

'Oh my beautiful, Black cat...What will they have done to you?'

"Creed?" Sephiria's voice brought him out of his musings and sad thoughts.

"He said we can see him in an hour, we have to help him recover, no missions."

"Good. My cat made it." Creed said. 

One hour, 30 minuets and the collecting of many medical supplies later... 

"We should go now." Said Sephiria, slinging on a bag on medical supplies from her room and the infirmary.

"Yes." Creed agreed, Train would need help, they all knew it. Even the other numbers had been asking about him. But something felt wrong. And the scent of blood was thick on the air.

* * *

Midnight-chan: ...

Train: That was strange.

Midnight-chan: I can't believe the internet turned off.

Train: Is Creed coming for me now?

Midnight-chan: read on...

love ya!

Midnight-chan! :D xx


	5. Blood

Midnight-chan: The beginning of this chapter is how I wrote the story, see I need to think off something small first.

Train: I'm so weak.

Midnight-chan: You're ooc (out of character) get over it, it only works this way.

* * *

Chapter 4: Blood

With Train...

Limping down the corridors, he was leaving a bloody trail and had flashes of intense pain with every step. The stairs. His room lies to the top of Chronos HQ. Carefully Train climbs the metal stairs to the top. Black spots enter his vision. He's falling. He lands heavily on his chest upon the top two stairs. His coat still hangs on his shoulders covering countless wounds.

"Train!"

He blinks. Creed? He needs to be sure. His voice comes out raspy and tired:

"C-creed...?"

"Oh my dear Black cat...What have they done to you?"

Train opens his eyes. Sephiria and Creed are looking down at him, silver hair shining in the light and blonde hair sparkling as it almost touches his face.

"H-help."

He couldn't believe how pathetic he sounded. Pain. Train closed his eyes. Blissful nothingness followed as he was lifted gently by strong arms.

* * *

Pain. Blinking tired eyes open, Train glanced around. It was dark. Sephiria was looking absentminded with a worried look in her eyes but staring at the far wall. Creed was closest using his arm as a pillow on the nightstand, slumped over in the chair. Creed blinked, sensing a change, he looked at Train. His sad eyes turned joyful at the sight of his partner being awake.

"Creed, what is it?" Sephiria had come to as well.

"Train?" Creed spoke carefully, not wanting to startle him.

In response Train just nodded, the only action that he could do, that didn't hurt like hell.

"Can we help you sit up? You need to drink something."

He couldn't refuse Sephiria's worried tone, so he just nodded again. Creed got up and helped Train slowly sit up, while Sephiria went to the small fridge that Train had in his room. When Train finally sat, he slumped against Creed, who had sat down next to him. Creed caressed Train's unkempt brown hair until Sephiria came back with a glass of milk. Creed looked at her sceptically, then only seconds later realised who he was holding.

"It's all he had." She shook her head, "Train and his milk." She rolled her eyes.

"Can you drink it yourself?" Creed asked. Train's right arm was heavily bandaged but his left one seemed alright.

"D-did you forget I'm left handed?" Train replied with a smirk and took the glass out of Sephiria's hand. He drank the milk in one go.

"Do you think you can sleep?" Sephiria asked a minute or so later.

Train yawned and nodded an answer. So Creed lay him back down and began stroking his hair again and golden eyes closed.

* * *

Midnight-chan: Ahhh yesss, Train and his milk *Gives milk to Train*

Train: *Drinks happily*

love ya!

Midnight-chan! :D xx


	6. Nightmares

Midnight-chan: Last chapter :'(

Train: Bet it was fun to write, ne?

Midnight-chan: ^_^

* * *

Chapter 5: Nightmares

_Snap!  
_

Screams kept back. Pain. White spots dancing before his eyes.

'Creed, I won't scream I promise.'

_Whip..._

Scarlet blood running down abused skin and falling in droplets onto the ice cold, metal floor

'How much longer-'

_Crunch!_

'-Must I endure-?'

_Stab..._

'-this meaningless torture...'

The lashes didn't stop this time, they just kept going, blood flowed, vision turned black.

* * *

Fear-filled, cat-like, golden eyes snapped open. Panting heavily, Train was met with the sight of Creed jumping to his side in a flash.

"Train? Are you alright?" Concern, all for him.

He shook his head. 'No.' Tears stung his eyes, he blinked, one escaped. A lone tear...Glistening in the moonlight of the darkness, made its way from Train's eye. Creed wiped it away.

"It's over, dear Train, harm will not befall you here."

Train's eyes met creeds, 'I'm safe'. Creed started to stroke Train's hair again-

"You're safe, sleep."

And so, Train fell asleep to the soft hand of Creed stroking his hair.

-End-

* * *

Midnight-chan: And thus ends Meaningless torture, my drama, hurt/comfort, m-rated, Train and Creed fic.

Train/Creed/Sephiria: THANK YOU FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW! NO FLAMES!

LOVE YA!

MIDNIGHT-CHAN! :D XX


End file.
